Lovely Irony
by YagNi82
Summary: Irony has a sick twisted sense of humour. Or so Yagyuu thought as he was caught in a chaotic mess of divorce, broken relationship, innocently demonic son and twisted destiny. Man, how he hated irony.
1. Prologue

**Lovely Irony**

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit gained from this apart from my personal satisfaction. Do not sue me.

 **Summary:** Irony has a sick twisted sense of humour. Or so Yagyuu thought as he was caught in a chaotic mess of divorce, broken relationship, innocently demonic son and twisted destiny. Man, how he hated irony.

 **A/N:** This is a weirdass future fanfic of which there are some illogical stuffs thrown into Tenipuri's normal insanity. Not a native speaker, not beta-ed. Read at your own risk. I have no commitment to this fic. Ciao.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Yagyuu Hiroto hated his parents.

Okay, not really. He only hated his mother and _occasionally_ hated his father.

His father can be pretty mischievous and fun sometimes, _especially_ when the man behaved very ungentlemanly and downright sadistic. _That_ never failed to turn young Hiroto to a starstruck fanboy. The moment Hiroto noticed his father's lips quirk to a predatory smirk and the usually elegantly poised shoulders dropped to a lazy slouch, Hiroto knew that his father is up to some fun. Thus, the five-years-old boy would ended up snooping around his father, trying to follow the man without being caught while observing his father worked his disastrously wonderful magic on the unsuspecting victims. Of course, he did had this vague feeling that his father knew of his snooping but the man did nothing to prevent it so Hiroto considered it as their own father-son bonding time.

Yagyuu Hiroto actually idolized his father.

He only _hated_ the way his father kept denying the obvious.

Hiroto closed the door of his room, scowling at yet another pathetic attempt of his father to plead _the royal bitch_ —who also known as his mother—while the woman kept on yelling and screeching. Hiroto rolled his eyes.

He personally wondered why his father decided to marry a banshee.

And why oh why his father kept insisting that he loved his mother despite the fact that Hiroto _knew_ that his father had been sleeping around with someone else.

Haha. As if he's _that_ stupid and ignorant.

Well, he can blame the destruction of his poor innocent eyes _(and mind)_ to his mother. The woman constantly nagged and practically forced him to bath with his father on days off _just because_ he hardly saw his father on the workdays and they should do something to compensate on the lost time they should've had together. Ew. Gross. He's way too old to bath with either of his parents but yet he always ended up in the bathroom with his father.

So, when the bruises started to show, Hiroto had wondered if his father was threatened or assaulted.

Though, bless his magnificent coaxing skills, he was able to get the explanation he wanted from his ever clueless and careless uncle. It only took him the right choice of puppy eyes and his wide innocent smile for Kirihara Akaya to give him the information he wanted. He also used the appropriate choice of local kid's fine arts to bribe the man to keep their little exchange a secret (alright, he didn't really need to bribe because they both knew that his Yuki-jiichan and Gen-chan would murder Akaya should the fact that he has corrupted Hiroto's young mind come to their knowledge but Hiroto really _liked_ Akaya, okay).

He saw the hand-shaped bruises circling his father's arms.

He saw the faint scratch marks down the man's back.

He also saw the way his father seemed to be gradually happier since the bruises started appearing.

Hiroto then decided that it didn't matter that his father was cheating on his mother as long as the man was happy. Though, apparently his mother was not happy with the development.

"HIROSHI, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

"Megumi, please—"

Hiroto winced when he heard the sound of something crashing downstairs and frowned when he heard the pained gasp of his father. With a sigh, he grabbed the medical kit he kept on his shelves. He knew just the basics of how to use the kit but his father certainly knew how to tend his own injuries. Hiroto made his way to the stairs, and sat on the steps—close enough to listen to the one-sided arguments downstairs but was out of his parents' sight. He stretched his legs, wondering if his mother would stop attempting to murder his father with flying household items should he made his presence known. Hearing yet another enraged yell, Hiroto sighed and started to count down from ten. He decided to give the adults 10 seconds before he came down and graced them with his innocent presence. There was yet another crash and this time his father did yelp and curse in pain. Hiroto frowned deeper.

This was going too far.

He didn't understand.

He knew that his mother was cheating too. Multiple times he saw his mother brought a man home to her bed when his father had to stay overnight at the hospital or his lab. And the routine started a year ago, long before his father started seeing someone else too. She seemed happy with that other man, hence Hiroto thought it was okay as long as his father didn't know. And Hiroto also knew that his parents didn't love each other, his mother especially. Hiroto didn't understand why she made such a huge fuss over someone she didn't even love.

"Megu—,"a pained groan, "please calm down—ah, damn—Megu!"

Crash.

"I HATE YOU, HIROSHI!"

Hiroto yawned and rolled his eyes. This was getting boring. He decided that his mother wasn't that good of an actress. She exaggerated too much. And Hiroto could hear the slight joy in her words when she yelled at his father.

What a hypocrite.

Man, did he hated his mother.

* * *

Yagyuu Hiroshi never understood his son.

Don't get him wrong. He really loved the boy. He always wanted a child and when Hiroto was born on his 23rd birthday, he was ecstatic. Hiroto was the best birthday gift anyone could've ever give him and he doted on the boy so much. The boy was a carbon copy of him. Hiroto was a polite and well-mannered boy. He made Yagyuu proud with his seemingly fast developing intelligence while his quick wit and maturity never failed to awe Yagyuu.

The only thing that concerned Yagyuu was the fact that his son was extremely eccentric.

Perhaps it has something to do with the fast developing intelligence and maturity, but Yagyuu could never predict his son's behaviour. The boy was a total enigma. Not to mention that Hiroto also possessed a twisted sense of humour that did not suit the boy's age at all. Hiroto's logic never failed to baffle Yagyuu.

Which that was the case right now.

Yagyuu wiped the trickling blood down his forehead, wincing in pain when his crisp ironed sleeves rubbed against the small cut. His wife had finally stopped yelling and throwing things (something that Yagyuu was really grateful for because he had had enough injuries already) and they both were now staring at the boy who was standing between them.

"Hiro-chan, what did you just say?"

Yagyuu heard his wife stammered in disbelief and almost rolled his eyes.

Honestly, did this woman even know their son?

Yagyuu watched his son exhaled a dramatically exaggerated sigh before quirking an amused brow when the boy pointed a finger to him, those wide green eyes were still fixed on his wife. "Kaa-san…I said, if you want to kill otou-san, this is a bad idea. You'll leave tons of evidences behind."

Yep. Yagyuu Hiroshi never understood his son's logic.

"What?!" Megumi shrieked, frowning at the little boy.

Hiroto clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Evidences, my dear kaa-san. You make too much noises enough to inform our neighbor that you were arguing. If otou-san suddenly disappear or found dead tomorrow, you'll be the prime suspect. And not to mention that you attempt to maim otou-san with no elegance nor care to the mess you've created…," he toed the little patch of red on the originally pristine carpet and sighed. "Honestly, kaa-san…What's the fuss?"

Yagyuu idly wondered if he should bring his son to a therapist because this behavior was simply NOT normal. No normal children would calmly discuss this kind of thing right after barging in between their parents' arguments.

"Your father…," Megumi started with a choked sob but was cut off by her son.

"Was sleeping with someone else, I know," Hiroto sighed, scowling at the little upturn of smile on his mother's lips. This was way past his bedtime. Why must he babysat his own parents? Honestly!

Behind him, Yagyuu winced in guilt.

"See? Of course I'm angry when my husband was sleeping around with some whor—" she was cut again by the boy.

"You did the same to otou-san. Since last year," Megumi froze in shock, eyes wide as she stared at the nonchalant boy. "With that guy…what's his name again…?" Hiroto pointedly ignored the mortified woman, "ah, yes," he mocked a childish satisfactory glee, "Nakai-san, isn't it? The man you've been sleeping with every time otou-san has to stay overnight."

Hiroto beamed at his mother, all smiles and sparkles.

Megumi stiffened, eyes narrowing into a glare.

Yagyuu on the other hand, despite his shock over the revelation, almost facepalmed himself.

He would've done that if the wound on his forehead didn't sting that much.

How the hell did this boy was able to point out his mother's unfaithfulness with a smile and a look that seemed like he deserved a gold star for his effort?

"Hiroto—" Megumi's smile was strained, her face muscles stiff.

"Kaa-chan, please," Hiroto's voice was exasperated, much like a parent who was too tired of their child's shit.

Yagyuu wondered if they were the children here while the boy was the adult.

"Look. You're not happy with otou-san. Otou-san is not happy with you," Hiroto stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and you obviously are happy with Nakai-san. Otou-san seems to have found someone who can make him happy too," Yagyuu really couldn't hide his wince at the bluntness of his son. "So, why don't you quit this farce and be true to yourself?"

"Farce—?" Yagyuu blurted out, frowning at his son.

Hiroto rolled his eyes. "Hey. We know that your marriage is an arranged marriage. You don't love each other and you only keep up this marriage for your own purposes," he huffed at Megumi. "Kaa-san, you just want freedom from your parents. They would never approve of your wild lifestyle so you marry otou-san, knowing that he will be too busy to always be around and control you, right?" Then he turned to Yagyuu. "Otou-san, you on the other hand, want your ideal socially acceptable family structure and just follow around with your parents' demands. Basically both of you wanted your parents off your backs. That's it," he narrowed his eyes almost disapprovingly. "Honestly, I'm tired of your fake affections to each other. Both of you are not that good of actors anyway…"

Both of the adults were positively stunned and slack-jawed. Yagyuu was fairly insulted too.

Megumi recovered first. "You are one weird child, brat," she sneered. "Though, you're right. I don't want this stupid farce anymore."

"Megumi!" Yagyuu scolded, moving almost automatically in front of the boy as if to shield him from the hurtful words.

Megumi laughed. "Oh, you know it too, Hiroshi. This brat is weird ever since he popped out," she glared at the young boy. "You never cry, you never make so much of a noise when you were a baby. You just stare silently at people, being a weirdass creepy baby and caused me to put up with this mother hen fussing over you 24/7," she jabbed a finger in Yagyuu's direction before turning her attention back to Hiroto, eyes narrowed in distaste. "And then you grew up as a lonely anti-social boy with that weird behavior…," she turned around and grabbed her handbag before giving a disgusted look at Hiroto. "I never want you, you know? You're the worst drunken mistake I've ever made."

Yagyuu would've slapped Megumi if Hiroto didn't clutch his arm with a restraining claw-like grip.

"I know," Hiroto said calmly, stifling another yawn. "You made it terribly obvious, _kaa-san_."

Megumi sneered before catching Yagyuu's gaze. "Thanks for these six years, Hiroshi. And sorry for those," she gazed wistfully at the sight of Yagyuu's wounds. "I _was_ attempting to act like a real jealous wife," her laughed was humourless. "It shouldn't do much damage aside from minor wounds and bruises. My aim is perfect...Anyhow, send your hospital bills to me," her eyes softened a bit. "I'll come around to get my things later."

With that, Megumi left without a glance.

Yagyuu stood dumbfounded, his brain finally functioned enough to register that he was very tired and exhausted from work, there was blood trickling down his face from the wound on his forehead, he was sure there was a horrible bruise on his arm from the pot Megumi carelessly thrown at him earlier and his wife literally just walked out of his life. It finally dawned to him that he was practically divorced and a single father now.

This was too absurd to be true.

Though, the light tug on his sleeves and the wide concerned eyes of his son reminded him that this was reality, yes, his wife had left him and double yes, he had lost two relationships in one day. He was royally fucked up.

Yagyuu felt his heart twisted painfully at his own stupidity and hypocrisy.

"Otou-san?"

Yagyuu's gaze met his son's and he couldn't help but cry.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Read & Review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lovely Irony**

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit gained from this apart from my personal satisfaction. Do not sue me.

 **Summary:** Irony has a sick twisted sense of humour. Or so Yagyuu thought as he was caught in a chaotic mess of divorce, broken relationship, innocently demonic son and twisted destiny. Man, how he hated irony.

 **A/N:** This is a weirdass future fanfic of which there are some illogical stuffs thrown into Tenipuri's normal insanity. Not a native speaker, not beta-ed. Read at your own risk. I have no commitment to this fic. Ciao.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Don't fall asleep."

Yagyuu grunted, struggling to keep his eyes open even though his brain just want to shut down and pull him to the deepest part of his subconscious. He hissed when the wound on his forehead stung, the antiseptic's pungent scent jolted him awake for a good five seconds before he started to get drowsy again. He heard his son sighed, there was an additional weight beside him as the boy patched him up, dabbing antiseptic here and there before messily applied the bandages on his wound. There was a rustle as the boy finally put the medical kit aside and Yagyuu soon felt the familiar warmth snuggling close to his body, lithe small arms wound tightly around him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly after a period of time, unsure whether the boy has fallen asleep or not.

"Why?"

 _Okay, he's not asleep yet_ , Yagyuu mentally noted as he squeezed his son closer. "You've lost your mother because of my incapability of letting go of my past."

The young boy snorted. "It wouldn't be considered a loss if I never have it in the first place," Hiroto's fist curled on Yagyuu's pajama.

Yagyuu winced. How long has his son been living with the knowledge that his mother hated his guts?

"So….," the boy started, snuggling closer to Yagyuu.

"Hmm?"

"Who is he?"

Yagyuu stiffened. Oh, no, no, no….They're not having this talk right now. Not when the boy was so young and barely past half a decade age. He was too young. Too young to know that his father was cheating on his mother with another man. "Who?" he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Hiroto lifted his head up to catch his father's panicked gaze. "The person you're sleeping with. I know that it was a man, but I don't think it's anyone of your friends," he frowned, eyes staring at the empty air as if he's trying to remember faces. "I don't think it was anyone from your middle-school tennis circle because all of them is either plain weird to be dating you or has been engaged in a relationship or marriage," the wide curious green eyes shifted from the empty air to catch his own dark eyes. "So, someone from work?"

Yagyuu gulped nervously. Hiroto was wrong. It was _indeed_ someone from his middle-school tennis circle.

But of course, Hiroto wouldn't know anything about Niou. Niou had walked out of Yagyuu's life long before the boy was born.

Yagyuu shook his head, attempting to drop the topic. "It no longer matters," he sighed and cracked a smile. "Go to sleep, Hiro," Yagyuu patted the boy's head.

"Why wouldn't it matter?" Hiroto frowned, climbing onto his father's chest. "He's going to be my step-father right?" he narrowed his eyes at Yagyuu when it clicked to his brain, looking hilariously furious and adorable in the same time. "Don't tell me that…"

Yagyuu visibly winced.

Hiroto looked genuinely _furious_.

"Otou-san…," the boy hissed, small fists curled on Yagyuu's collar. "You didn't dump your boyfriend, did you?"

That was the first time in forever Yagyuu thought that dying in his own son's hands would be possible.

* * *

Yukimura paced along the wide panel of glass of his bedroom's wall, hands clutching his phone tight. He placed a hand against the glass, watching the droplets of water trickled down the surface. Pale lips pursed into thin lines as he glanced nervous gaze out the glass, scanning the small dots of people on the ground, looking for the familiar shine of silver. He was too absorbed with his observation to notice that the door was opened and a man walked in.

"Calm down, Seichii…," Yukimura gasped as strong arms hugged him gently, the deep voice was gentle to his ears.

"I'm going to murder Yagyuu," Yukimura muttered through gritted teeth but relaxed in the embrace, nuzzling his nose to the dark hair. "I'm going to murder him and threw his body into Tokyo bay. We can adopt Hiroto afterwards."

"Provided that Hiroto hasn't kill him yet," the man grinned, steel-grey eyes twinkled teasingly.

Yukimura scowled, pushing the bare chest away with a sulky pout. "My baby is not _that_ evil, Keigo."

Atobe laughed and pulled Yukimura back into his embrace. "Yeah, right. He has you as a godfather. That boy is not gonna be an angel."

"I'm the Child of God," Yukimura huffed.

"And that boy is mini Satan," Atobe grinned.

Yukimura rolled his eyes before he paused, his eyes widened as he rushed to the window, palm pressed against the cool surface, gaze fixed on the flash of silver that stood out against the dark night. "He's here," he whispered, turning around and half-ran towards the door.

Yukimura was pulled back into the room by Atobe's strong grip and this time he did hit the young CEO right across the head.

Atobe hissed but didn't let go. Dang, Sanada wasn't the only one from Rikkai who has strong hits. "Ouch."

"Let go, you idiot," Yukimura glared but Atobe wasn't yielding.

Atobe sighed. "Let ore-sama greets him," he said patiently. "You go and clean yourself, get properly dressed and perhaps retrieve the refreshment from the servants," he smirked as Yukimura flushed pink, the bluenette finally realized his disheveled and underdressed state. "I'll take him to the guest room."

"I really hate you, Keigo," Yukimura muttered in embarrassment as he stalked towards the jointed bathroom.

"Love you too," Atobe called out, laughing at the loud slam of the door. He dressed himself and walked out, smiling all the way.

* * *

Niou was pretty much cold and numb by the time he arrived at the tall building that belonged to Atobe Corps. His clothes were sticking to his body, mud soaked the fabric and his hair finally obeyed the gravity, hanging limply framing his face. Dang, he was a mess. There was no way he would be able to enter the building at this rate. They would chased him out right on sight. He looked up at the tall building, trying to determine which floor Yukimura's pent house was at and cursed when the rain blurred his vision.

Oh, wait. It no longer rained.

It was his tears.

Fuck. When has he became this weak?

Niou blinked the tears away and leant against the wall, smearing the half-dry mud and dirt all over the cool surface, not caring of the suspicious looks he was receiving from the armed security of the building. Atobe could afford a stadium on a jet—few cleaners to clean the muds off the pristine marble walls would not be a problem to the man. Niou slid down the wall and rest his head against the white marble, tired blue eyes threatened to slide shut and never opened again.

"Ore-sama couldn't believe you dare to display this kind of mess in his presence," the harmless jibe jolted Niou awake from his half-slumber.

"Fuck off, Atobe. I wanna sleep," Niou mumbled, not even opening his eyes. He could feel Atobe's presence, the warmth of another human so close to his shivering body and he could also feel the disapproving glare of the young CEO.

"Ore-sama would be happy to leave you to the care of his capable security but Seichii won't be pleased," Niou felt a hand on his arm, lightly pulling him up, soon warm torso supported his own and he finally opened his eyes.

Steel-grey met vivid blue and Niou cracked a smirk at Atobe's scowl.

"You're a mess," Atobe muttered although his grip tightened as if he feared that Niou would fell unconscious without his support.

"And you're whipped," Niou returned with a humourless laugh although he allowed Atobe guided his exhausted body inside, pointedly ignoring the weirded look of the staffs.

"Atobe-sama, would you like an assistance?" A man approached them and Niou half-expected for Atobe to dump him into the care of the servant.

Of course, the young CEO can be unpredictable sometimes.

Atobe huffed, waving the servant away with a hand. "Ore-sama requires a clean set of clothing to be delivered into the guest room. Make sure that the bath water is prepared and ore-sama's other requests were ready by the time we arrived there," he ignored the hushed whispers of other servants as he personally escorted Niou to the elevator, loosening his hold on the other man the moment he was sure that Niou wouldn't passed out cold on the floor.

Niou leant against the elevator's wall, not even caring the stain he would left on the gold walls. He wondered if it was real gold, judging Atobe's infinite wealth but stopped his idle wondering as he noticed the steely glare that was directed to him.

"I can clean this up if you're that upset over your dirtied walls…," Niou grinned at the other man.

Atobe huffed, uncrossing his arm as he reached out to brush a stray lock out of Niou's face. "What the fuck happened to you, Niou?"

Niou grinned. "Basically me getting myself into trouble."

"You do realize that Seichii is planning to murder Yagyuu should your side of the story did not satisfy him, right?" Atobe sighed, ruffling the silver locks as the elevator dinged at the top floor.

"And that would concern you because—?"

"It would be inconvenient for my sex life if my beloved got hunted by the police," Atobe mocked a scowl but a tiny smirk was there on his face.

Niou smirked. "You could easily bribed the police…."

"Ore-sama don't do bribery," Atobe snorted, nodding in approval as a maid held open the door for them. Once he dismissed the girl, Atobe threw a towel towards Niou. "Get cleaned and get dressed. Seichii would arrived soon and we want to hear everything."

Niou didn't reply but walked towards the spacious bathroom anyway, surprised at the roll of carpet seemingly exclusive to protect the floor from the dripping mud of his body. He raised an eyebrow, noting that Atobe might have ordered this on the account that the CEO refused to have time wasted on his staffs cleaning the mess Niou has created while he and his fiancé could have been interrogating Niou instead. Niou sighed heavily, not looking forward to spilling his personal life to his ex-buchou but quickly discarded his clothing, stepping into the shower to wash the dirt and mud off before climbing into the bath tub. He sighed again, resting his cheek against his knee as he soaked in the comfort of the hot water and wondered if he would be stuck in this mess if he hadn't return for the reunion party Yukimura had organized. Maybe he would be happily travelling if he didn't attend that darned reunion. Niou sighed tiredly, wishing for a good night sleep but knew that he has to face Yukimura later and that means sleep was not around the corner. Darn it. His life never went the way he wanted it to be. Niou huffed sulkily and immersed himself deeper into the water, leaving only his head above the surface. It wasn't long before his exhausted body gave up and Niou's eyes slid shut, soft snores escaped his parted lips.

* * *

Yagyuu honestly felt like a child right now.

A child that was caught doing something really bad and now has to face a furious parent.

Which was terribly ironic because it was his own son who was glaring furiously at him right now.

Hiroto narrowed his eyes at his sheepish father, arms crossed across his chest while his lips pursed to an adorable thin line of disapproval. He looked like an angry kitten and Yagyuu would've hugged and coddled him if only the situation wasn't like this. Hiroto was still sitting on his father, only now he had situated himself on the man's lap instead of chest while Yagyuu had his back rested on the soft headboard. He was furious alright. He thought his father was a smart man but apparently love made him an idiot and Hiroto was very tempted to bite his father (considering that he was too small to be able to inflict pain via punches and kicks to an adult man) but he held the urge in.

"So…you were telling me that you dumped your boyfriend because you don't want to lose your marriage?!"

Yagyuu winced at the ice cold tone his son was using. "Yes?"

Hiroto's brow twitched.

"That was perfectly reasonable to do. Niou and I have no future together. We're both males. It was frowned upon in our society," Yagyuu started to rant now. "I admit it was my mistake to be longing for him after all these years but—" he sighed. "It won't work," he shook his head sadly, "it was unacceptable and outrageous. My reputation was at stakes," he gazed at Hiroto, "YOUR life and future would be at stakes too. You'll be teased and bullied for having gay parents—"

Hiroto silenced Yagyuu by planting his small palms across the man's mouth. "Do NOT use _me_ as your excuse."

Yagyuu felt his lips and throat suddenly went dry. "Then, what do you expect from me?'

Hiroto exhaled deeply. "Otou-san," he said softly. "You don't even want that marriage."

"I don't," Yagyuu agreed. "But I don't want you to suffer either."

"Otou-san," Hiroto smiled softly, small hands reached out to pat the soft hair of his father. "Neither do I," he broke into a grin when he lightly flicked his fingers on Yagyuu's forehead. "Don't worry about me. I have the Child of God and the Devil on my side. Plus, I have lots of uncles and aunts. Do you honestly think that there's anyone insane enough to try to bully me?"

Yagyuu's eyes widened at that. Of course. He has nothing to worry. Yukimura was practically all over Hiroto the next second after the boy was born. Kirihara doted on the boy too, despite the fact that he was barely in Japan often but the Rikkai's Devil never forget to video call the boy every month and send gifts from his travels. Atobe and Sanada, both were affectionately nicknamed Kei-chan and Gen-chan by the boy played the role of educators, spending weekends alternately to teach the Hiroto tennis and other stuffs including business and martial arts—all somehow did worry Yagyuu that they were developing his son to be a cunning little monster. And not to mention Sanada's wife, Seiko, who for all of her obedient housewife glory was no less lethal than her husband and was overly protective over Hiroto whom she has considered as one of her army of children.

Yagyuu wanted to laugh at his own stupidity.

How could he have thought that he would be alone when he have the supportive friends he made during his school tennis career? None of the tennis players—be it from his own team, the rival teams or even the senior players—would even consider to judge him for who he chose. Fuji and Shiraishi stood up for Yukimura when the Child of God's relationship was leaked and all the hates came rolling in while Irie, Echizen and Tezuka backed Atobe up when the man was disowned by his glorious family, keeping the diva whole and strong throughout the whole ordeal. They all were there to support one another. Rivals on courts, family off the courts. If Atobe could rise back from the dirt—more successful than ever now—what did Yagyuu have to fear?

He should've think about that before he dumped Niou for the safe marriage he didn't even want.

But it was too late now.

"I'm stupid, am I?" he muttered, resting his head against the headboard, his arm thrown over his eyes the moment he felt the heat rising up behind his lids.

"Obviously," Hiroto deadpanned but scooted closer to wrap his arm around the man.

Yagyuu pulled his son closer, holding the boy, clinging tightly as if Hiroto was the only thing that keep him going now.

Perhaps that wasn't that far from truth after all.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/n: The end doesn't go as I planned…But as Niou's birthday twin, when exactly did our life went as planned? Haha. Read and Review please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lovely Irony**

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit gained from this apart from my personal satisfaction. Do not sue me.

 **Summary:** Irony has a sick twisted sense of humour. Or so Yagyuu thought as he was caught in a chaotic mess of divorce, broken relationship, innocently demonic son and twisted destiny. Man, how he hated irony.

 **A/N:** This is a weirdass future fanfic of which there are some illogical stuffs thrown into Tenipuri's normal insanity. Not a native speaker, not beta-ed. Read at your own risk. I have no commitment to this fic. Ciao.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Niou woke up to the warmth of the sun hitting his face. He groaned, hugging the fluffy pillow close and burying his face into the softness, refusing to be awakened at such early hours. There were sounds of movements—curtains being pulled and exposing him to more sunlight, familiar voice was humming softly—before he felt the bed right beside his head sunk to an additional weight. Cool palm was placed on his cheek before the slender fingers moved to brush his hair out of his face. Niou was about to open his eyes when he felt soft lips gently kissed his forehead and that managed to shock him enough, blue eyes snapped wide open.

"Morning, Niou-kun," Yukimura beamed, smiling in amusement at Niou's obvious shock.

"It's just you," Niou sighed in relief, relaxing his tensed muscles as he slumped back to the inviting comfort of the bed.

"Did I manage to scare _you_?" Yukimura giggled, reaching out to untangle the little knots of Niou's hair, threading his fingers through the silver mane.

Niou snorted and rolled his eyes though he did moved his head to nuzzle against Yukimura's palm, soft noise resembling a purr rumbled through his chest. Yukimura raised a shocked brow at the noise but smiled nonetheless, internally cooing at how adorable his old teammate was. Niou was still like a cat, much like he was during their school years—unpredictable and mostly loner; but touch the right spot and he would melt to an adorable cutie. Yukimura kept stroking Niou's hair, loving the way the trickster's eyes slid shut in content, free from the despair he saw yesterday.

"Hey, Yukimura," Niou's low voice broke the silence.

Yukimura halted the movement of his fingers and looked down. Violet eyes confused. "Hmm?"

"Think Atobe could land me a job?" Niou looked at him, his face all business and calculating.

Yukimura hummed, scooting closer to Niou. "That depends. He'll try his best but what can you do?" he frowned a bit, slender fingers suddenly pinched and pulled the trickster's cheek.

"Ouchhhhh," Niou whined, glaring at Yukimura. "What? Why?"

"What have you been doing all these years?" Yukimura glared at the trickster, not loosening his pinch a bit. "You were there on high school graduation but the next day you were gone. Not even your family knew anything about your whereabouts," he released the trickster, his voice getting softer. "It was like you completely vanished from the face of Earth."

Niou's swallowed his retort when he saw the emotions Yukimura was trying to hold in. He reached out and pulled his ex-buchou into his arms, Yukimura now sprawled atop of him. It wasn't long when he felt the front of his shirt being wetted with tears and Niou sighed, moving one hand to awkwardly pat his ex-buchou's head. They stayed silent until Yukimura could calmed down enough to speak; Niou's breathing and Yukimura's faint sobs were all that could be heard in the room. They were too absorbed in their thoughts to notice that they wasn't alone until Atobe approached the bed. The young CEO, still in his work suit and styled hair said nothing as he sat quietly beside Niou and reached a hand to thread between Yukimura's deep blue strands.

"We thought you got yourself into trouble and was dead…," Yukimura mumbled against Niou's chest, "…killed, murdered, sold off to black market, kidnapped…," he started to ramble before breaking off the embrace. "You had the whole team worried."

Niou just stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Rikkai wasn't the only people who were concerned and worried over your mysterious disappearance," Atobe murmured, his diva persona faded as he caught Niou's eyes. "Tezuka came back from German frequently with news he thought related to you, Echizen kept sending news and rumours he heard in America, Shiraishi had his minions covered Osaka for anything that might be related to you," he sighed, "…it was odd that none of our efforts work. We thought that you were dead…until…"

"Sanada's accident?" Niou said, his voice blank before he snorted. "It was horribly ironic that the time I was finally free to make contacts was during the misfortune of my ex-fukubuchou," he smirked at the pair. "I bet he didn't like the get well gift I sent him?"

Despite the light joking tone of the trickster, both Yukimura and Atobe went into alarmed state.

" _Finally_ free?" Yukimura almost screeched, his face horrified. "Were you held hostage, Niou?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I wasn't in any form of immediate danger," Niou waved the worry carelessly.

Atobe narrowed his eyes at the implied meaning of the trickster's words. "But you _were_ in danger."

Niou stared at Atobe for a moment before his lips broke to a grin. "You're good, Monkey King."

"It is in my job description to read beyond the lines. Business is a dirty battlefield," Atobe scowled at the old nicknamed but his curiousity won him over. "Honestly, what happened to you?"

Niou hummed, pointedly ignoring the question. "By the way, I had a Master of Laws degree," he said cheerfully as if the previous conversation didn't happen. "Do you need my full resume to get me a job or what?"

Yukimura wanted to pursue the truth but the intense gaze from the vivid blue eyes boded serious warning and reluctantly, he let go of his intention. Pouting, he crawled off Niou and sulked towards Atobe, only to dramatically halt on his way and whipped his head around to stare at Niou.

"Wait….you have a law degree?" Yukimura's tone was full of disbelief, a match to his wide eyes and slacked-jaw expression. "Law? LAW?" His voice raised higher a few pitch, his face twisted to a scandalized look.

Niou was slightly taken aback at the unexpected raise of voice. "Uh…yeah? Okay, actually it was sort of two degrees since I went to school in a different identity but the admin knew that I was in disguise and gave me two certs so that I can practice law as either myself or my alter ego though it did felt like I was doing two degree because I have to write two different thesis and all that jazz to keep up with my disguise…," he rambled, inching away from the dark aura surrounding the bluenette. "It was from Havard and I got first honour degrees too so I swear it's not some cheapass degree that will tarnish Atobe's—," he finally saw that Atobe had frozen to a rock, steel grey eyes stare unblinking at him. "Atobe, you okay?"

Atobe didn't respond.

Yukimura, on the other hand, has officially lost his shit.

"YOU GRADUATED FROM HAVARD WITH TWO FIRST HONOUR **_LAW_** DEGREES?"

Niou backed off towards the other end of the bed. "What was wrong with that?" He was confused and terrified. He has started to feel numb, already had the dreadful feeling of losing his sense of touch. "God damn it Yukimura! What was so surprising about me studying law?"

"Everything!" Yukimura threw his hands up in the air with the flair of drama only Atobe could usually pull off.

Now Niou was pissed. "WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"You break every law existed in the world!" Yukimura accused, as if he was horrified at the prospect of the trickster practicing law.

"I didn't break the law of gravity," Niou rolled his eyes. He totally forgot about the drama his ex-buchou could pull off over such small things.

"NIOU!"

They were interrupted with a chortled laugh from the now un-frozen Atobe.

"Great, now Atobe has lost his marbles," Niou muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes when the CEO just laughed louder at his words.

"Irony has a sick sense of humour…The number one law-breaker is now a lawyer..," Atobe wiped a stray tear but grinned nonetheless. "It can be arranged easily but ore-sama would be amused to read what else is on your resume, Niou-san, so do consider to submit your resume to me as soon as possible."

"Sure~" Niou purred, finally felt relieved when Atobe pulled Yukimura down onto his lap, taking away the yips effect immediately. "By the way, I'm going to work as my alter ego, okay?"

"You're going to be in disguise?" Atobe frowned.

"Yeah," Niou smirked before his expression turned to far-fetched wistful one, one hand curled around his abdomen as if protecting something. Though, the very next second his expression switched to his usual predatory smirk. "It'll be more convenient that way," his smirk turned dangerous as he reached a hand to give a manly pat to Atobe's shoulder.

Yukimura blinked in confusion. "Wait. Why? Why would you be in disguise? Are you still in danger? Or, are you planning to avoid Yagyuu forever?"

Niou smirked and winked purposely at Atobe. "Your investment on Yanagi and Inui's researches is worth it," he waved a careless hand and grabbed his towel, sauntering towards the bathroom.

Atobe took a full second to digest the implied meaning of the trickster's words and he was on his feet the next second, stopping Niou on his track with a strong force enough to make the trickster swore.

"Niou?" It was a thousand of questions in one single word.

Niou smiled. "It works, Atobe."

Atobe's eyes were wide before his gaze fell to Niou's midriff. "How did you—?"

Niou shrugged, swatting the hand on his shoulder away. "They didn't plan to test it on me. I was curious."

With that, Niou stalked towards the bathroom, leaving Atobe and Yukimura alone. Yukimura walked towards his lover, rubbing a hand over the tensed shoulder despite his bewilderedness and confusion. Atobe finally exhaled and this was the first time Yukimura saw such guilt and horror over the usually confident man's face.

"Hey, what was all that about?"

Atobe didn't have the heart to reply.

He was still horrified.

* * *

When his son insisted on going to a café, Yagyuu wasn't expecting Yukimura to be a part of the plan.

But here he was, sitting directly opposite to his ex-buchou. Yukimura's face was serene and calm, much like a charming presence of a god but Yagyuu knew better. That calm smile was hiding a well-deserved rage and disapproval and Yagyuu felt the fabric of his shirt stuck to his back, despite the pleasant cool environment the air-conditioned café provided. He was sweating a lot and they haven't even started talking yet. He shifted his gaze to his side, where his son was happily devouring a whole plate of _Forest Noire_ , obviously the promised bribery Yukimura had arranged with the boy should he managed to bring Yagyuu to the café.

 _Traitorous son_ , Yagyuu internally scowled at his son.

"I heard you're divorced," Yukimura started.

Yagyuu mentally swore. That cold yet concerned tone only promised bad outcomes.

"Technically, it was still in process. I'm still looking for a lawyer to deal with the legal procedur—"

"But you're divorced, are you not?" Yukimura cut off Yagyuu's defensive rant almost dismissively and with such authority that explained the reason he was the buchou for Rikkai's tennis team back during their school years.

Yagyuu sighed. "Yes."

"And Niou?" Yukimura's smile was taunting, as if he was enjoying probing at Yagyuu's personal life.

"Yukimura," Yagyuu said stiffly, averting his eyes towards his son, hoping that Yukimura got the message that he did not wish to speak about Niou in front of Hiroto. "This was not the place."

"Tell me," Yukimura placed his cup on the saucer and leant close, looking genuinely interested. "How exactly did you end up this way?"

Yagyuu heard the unspoken words.

 _How did you fucked up this bad?_

"Can we not speak about this here?" Yagyuu's gaze kept darting between Yukimura and Hiroto.

"But I wish to know," Yukimura now was leaning his face casually against his own palm, elbow demurely rested on the table, smile forever serene and sparkly. "It wasn't long since the reunion—since Niou returned to us—in fact, it was just three months ago. How exactly did you manage to ruin everything in just three months?"

Yagyuu could've sworn he heard his son muttered something about it was not surprising at all.

"Yagyuu?" Yukimura pressed.

And Yagyuu felt the stress collapsed his mind. He stood, ignoring Yukimura's disapproval frown and excused himself. Without another word, he half-ran towards the hallway leading to the toilet, completely missing the little interaction between his son and his ex-buchou—Hiroto shook his head softly, wide green eyes glared daggers to the Child of God and surprisingly Yukimura yielded, not moving from his seat to pursue Yagyuu like he originally planned. Yagyuu halted to a stop when he reached the entrance of the toilets and rested his head against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

Three months ago, at the reunion party, he had reconcile with Niou.

Two months ago, underneath the sakura tree of their old school, he resolved to never let Niou left again.

One month ago, while dining with his parents and in-laws, he believed that he had done the biggest mistake in his life.

Three days ago, under the exact same sakura tree on Rikkaidai Fuzoku grounds, he had shut Niou out of his life.

And _that_ was the biggest mistake in his life.

* * *

 **A/n: Pretty sure I had dropped enough hints on where this was going. Read and Review please?**


End file.
